gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Qin Hanzhang
Qin Hanzhang [Chinese: 秦含章] (19 February 1908 – 15 August 2019) was a Chinese supercentenarian whose age is currently unvalidated by Gerontology Research Group (GRG). Biography Early life Qin Hanzhang claimed to have been born in Wuxi, Jiangsu, Qing dynasty (now China) on 19 February 1908. He was the youngest child in his family. His father, Qinru Yu (1867–1925), was a famous scholar who passed the "Imperial examination" at the age of 18. His mother, Su Shi (1868–1928) and father didn't had a lot of money, only enough for food and clothing. Qin had been adopted to his uncle Yang Tongguan at the age of 3 and lived with them until his death. Qin was 9 years old at that time. He returned to his hometown and lived with his elder brother and his family. When Qin was 13 years old, he studied traditional Chinese medicine with his eldest brother Qin Liujiang (1892–1960). Studying First of all, he went to his father's private school where he studied classics as "Three Character Classic", "Thousand Character Classic" and practiced calligraphy daily. However, Qin was not satisfied with reading of these "old classics". In 1924, Qin first encountered modern subjects such as English and mathematics. In 1925, Qin was admitted to Jiangsu University in Wuxi. After joining the school, Qin got acquired dysentery. Chinese and Western medicine practitioners haven't cured him, and therefore he stayed at home. In 1931, he graduated from the Shanghai Jiao Tong University and later went to Belgium, France and Germany to study abroad. He studied at Gembloux Agro Bio Tech University in Belgium, graduated in 1935 and received a doctoral candidate in engineering. From 1935 to 1936, he studied at Brussels University. In 1936, he entered the Institute of Chemistry and Fermentation at the University of Berlin. Later life In September 1936, Qin returned to China and started teaching in Jiangsu Institute of Education, in Fudan University in 1938, in Sichuan Provincial Educational College from 1939 to 1944 and in National Central University from 1944 to 1949. In 1950, Premier Zhou Enlai appointed Qin as a counselor of the Ministry of Food Industry and the Ministry of Light Industry. In 1960, the Food Industry Research Institute of the Ministry of Light Industry and the Fermentation Industry Research Institute of the Ministry of Light Industry merged to establish the Institute of Food Fermentation Industry of the Ministry of Light Industry. Qin was appointed as the first director. In 1954, he was invited to participate in the "Food Packaging Industry Conference" in Czechoslovakia. In the early years of the "Cultural Revolution", Qin's first wife, Yang Wenwei, committed suicide. One day, a group of “rebels” broke into Qin’s home and robbed him. In 1968, his second daughter was assigned to the Great Northern Wilderness team. The eldest daughter went to Jiaozuo, Henan after she graduated from Peking University. In 1975, he met Suo Ying, who later became his second wife. Qin retired at the age of 82. His second wife, Suo Ying, passed away on 8 January 2016 at the age of 93. Qin celebrated his 110th birthday on 19 February 2018. At the time of his death, he lived with his daughter-in-law and grandson in Wu Dian Lu, Daxing District, Beijing. Qin died on 15 August 2019 at the age of 111 years, 177 days. References *风雨百年，不负韶光 *秦含章109岁：凡心所向，一苇渡江 *老科学家秦含章：酒业泰斗 *110岁酒界泰斗秦含章：他用超过百年的精气神，仍然影响现在每一个中国酒业人 *新春祝寿——献给我的一生恩师中国酒界泰斗秦含章教授111岁寿辰 *秦含章（北京）酒文化发展有限公司 Category:Qing dynasty births Category:Supercentenarians notable for other reasons than longevity Category:China births Category:China deaths